vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Cao
Summary Cao Cao is the leader of the Hero Faction and the wielder of the strongest Longinus, the True Longinus. He is the descendant of the original Cao Cao recorded in the legend of the Three Kingdoms. Born in a village in a remote part of China to a household of traditional farmers, his life changed after awakening his Longinus following a life-threatening encounter with a monster. In the aftermath of people discovering his possession of the original Longinus and his parents trying to sell him to those people, he ran away from home and formed the Hero Faction to oppose supernatural beings. After his loss to Issei, his Longinus was temporarily confiscated by Sakra, and he was sent to the Realm of the Dead along with Georg and Leonardo. After returning, he reclaims possession of his Longinus from Sakra, subsequently becoming his vanguard, facilitated by the resignation of Sun Wukong. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C Name: Cao Cao, "Spear of the Heavenly Emperor" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Has been stated to look around Issei's age or a year or two older than him) Classification: Human, Sacred Gear Wielder, Leader of the Hero Faction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Master Spearman, Summoning, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Healing with Phoenix Tears, Petrification with Medusa's Eye, Regeneration (High-Low, can reattach lost limbs with Phoenix Tears), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the True Longinus can suck out the consciousness of believers of God and make them lose their sanity if they gaze at it) | All previous abilities, Telekinesis (Can levitate any object that he touches), Duplication (Can create phantom clones of himself), Limited Power Nullification (Can prevent a female from using her abilities for a period of time), Attack Reflection (Can create spirals that suck in attacks and release them at anywhere of his choosing), can instantly destroy weapons, can create blessings, miracles and other effects with Truth Idea, Resistance to Time Stop (As one of the Holy Relics, the aura of the Holy Spear should be capable of protecting its wielder from the effects of Forbidden Balor View similarly to Durandal) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Split a massive Dragon Shot from Balance Breaker Issei. Fought against Balance Breaker Azazel and destroyed parts of his armor, although neither of them were fighting seriously) | Island level (Defeated Balance Breaker Azazel along with a portion of both the Gremory Group and Vali Team, although he was targeting their weaknesses and had some help from Georg and Samael he was protecting them as well) Speed: FTL (Dodged a simultaneous strike from Balance Breaker Azazel and Vali, although this was partly as a result of him predicting their movements through their flow of aura. Kept up with and outmanoeuvred Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Island Class Durability: Unknown Stamina: High (Kept up with the Vali Team, Gremory group and Azazel simultaneously, and did not appear bothered by losing his eye and arm, although he later reattached the latter) Range: Extended melee range, several meters by extending his True Longinus, likely several kilometers with the holy light and energy released with True Longinus Standard Equipment: *'True Longinus:' Cao Cao's Sacred Gear and one of the Holy Relics. It is one of the eighteen Longinus, special Sacred Gears created by the God of the Bible that hold enough power to kill gods. Known as the Spear of Destiny and the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, it is the original Longinus and the spear that pierced through Jesus Christ and contains his blood. It takes the form of a spear that can extend and retract according to his will and defend him from attacks, as well as create blasts of light and an energy blade. As it is one of the Holy Relics, it can take away the sanity of those that believe in God if they stare at it. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Phoenix Tears:' A small bottle containing the tears of the members of the House of Phenex. These tears can be used to heal both minor and serious injuries, and can even be utilized to reattach lost limbs. Intelligence: Cao Cao is very well versed in battle tactics as well as manipulation, much like his ancestor. He effectively deduces how the abilities of his opponents work and figures out their weaknesses, wasting no movements, neutralizing their attacks and accurately predicts their actions and fighting style shortly into a fight, allowing him to dictate and manipulate the battle. Weaknesses: Truth Idea will not work if God chooses the will and dream of his opponent over his, such as against Issei Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine:' Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates seven floating, bowling sized orbs called the Seven Treasures with each having a different ability. However, each have the same appearance and possess similar size and shape, making it difficult to distinguish between them and anticipate which ability is going to be utilized. **'Hatsutei Ratana:' It grants Cao Cao the ability to fly and levitate any object or person the sphere touches. **'Itsutei Ratana:' It completely seals the special and unique abilities of women temporarily. It can only be cancelled out by those with a certain level of strength. **'Mala Ratana:' It has the ability to release any attack sent towards Cao Cao to another target, creating a spiral that sucks in the attack with the spiral reappearing at another point and releasing the attack there. **'Atsusa Ratana:' It has the ability to teleport a person of the wielder's choosing. Cao Cao can also apply this ability to himself. **'Chatsuka Ratana:' It has the ability to instantly destroy all weapons, with the exception of significantly strong opponents. **'Kahabatei Ratana:' It creates several humanoid soldiers. Cao Cao can utilize them as a shield to defend against attacks. It can also create phantoms of Cao Cao, which he uses to confuse and distract opponents. **'Balinayaka Ratana:' It focuses heavily on destructive power and seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. *'Truth Idea:' Connected to the will of the God of the Bible, it creates many effects and miracles. The will of God absorbs the wielder's ambition, and by responding to the strength of the opponent, miracles and effects to varying degrees are created. It can be in the form of a blessing to capture and captivate their hearts, or grant the wielder absolute power to destroy the opponent. *'Medusa's Eye:' It allows him to turn anything he gazes at into stone. Note: Cao Cao does not make use of Medusa's Eye after the events of Volume 12. Key: Base | Balance Breaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6